In the related art, there is disclosed an invention of an electric-wire cover (is the same as “wire cover”) which restricts a lead-out direction of electric wires (is the same as a “wire”) led out from a connector, and in which an electric-wire fixing portion having an approximate door shape in cross-sectional view is projected from a hole edge of an electric wire outlet of the electric-wire cover, and a pair of insertion holes into which a binding band to bind the wires can be inserted are provided in the electric-wire fixing portion (for example, see Patent Document 1).